The present invention relates to the three known board games Sudoku, Go and American checkers.
Sudoku is a number-placement puzzle the objective of which is to fill 9×9 grids such that each row, column and each 3×3 matrix contains all digits from 1 to 9. The puzzle starts with a partially completed 9×9 grid which generally has a unique solution.
Go is a 2000 year old game in which two players alternately place black and white pieces of a 19×19 grid. The object of the game is for a player to surround a larger portion of the board with one's pieces than the opposing player. When a chain of pieces is surrounded by opposing pieces, the chain is captured by the opposing pieces.
American checkers is played with twenty-four game pieces of two different colors on an board having 8×8 squares of alternating color. Pieces move diagonally from a square of one color to a square of the same color.
Known Sudoku boards are not child-friendly. They do not facilitate logical thinking steps and team work. Additionally, known Sudoku boards lack color-coding, small place-holder pieces and simple depressions for holding large pieces in a horizontally arrested position. Current square depressions require lining up corners for placement. A suitable box for holding the game pieces in an organized, easy-to-access fashion is also lacking.
It has been shown that color coding attracts the attention of learners to perceptually salient information. Studies also suggest color coding increases retention. No color-coded Sudoku board games are known. Working two parts of the brain together with digits and color in Sudoku provides exercise for different parts of the brain.
The standard Go board of 19×19 positions requires too much time to finish a game. A board with less positions will reduce the loss of interest of players as games drag on.
Presently, no known board game system integrates board sets for the games Sudoku, Go and Checkers.